


The Iced Moon Arc | Bleach

by NairaRains



Category: Bleach
Genre: Canon - Anime, Canon - Manga, Manga Spoilers, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairaRains/pseuds/NairaRains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man with an infatuation for the moon seeks vengeance on the Soul Society, with a plan of engulfing the Soul Society with ice. As he creates a new dimension with two specific purposes in mind, he rips the heart out of each shinigami he encounters and devours their bodies with his lines of ice.</p><p>The Gotei 13 are faced with a dilemma, as the Lieutenant of the 13th Division is revealed to be his past acquaintance and is taken away to a separate dimension where no soul can survive without acceptance.</p><p>Kurosaki Ichigo and his friends are requested from the World of the Living to assist the Gotei 13 as they enter a dimension made purely out of ice and snow. With the temperature decreasing per hour, the Gotei 13 are faced with a fatal battle in a storm of ice.</p><p>As the black sun is challenged with the treachery of the white moon, they discover that their opponent possesses a deadly but incredible power, that could either save them or break them apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Iced Moon | Chapter 1

The moon.

White and beautifully embodied as a sphere that guides the night sky.

The creator of dark dreams and dreams that resemble the daytime.

The observer of souls and the pride of the sun.

A beautiful masterpiece, who's story just begun.

The night was calm, calmer than others as the beautiful white sphere acted like the guard of the sky. Wind whistled in the night, resembling the cries of lost souls as it whisked through the paths and trees of the Soul Society. The atmosphere felt bitter, almost as if the Soul Society was ringed with a fence of frozen ice - pinching on any bared skin to barrage with a frostbite. There was no doubt that the Soul Society was getting colder and colder as days passed. The Seireitei itself felt like a mass avalanche of arctic air, numbing the skin and piercing the air.

The only question that seemed to forge in the Soul Society was why? Grim climate like this was highly unlikely and unmistakably new to the eyes of the shinigami. After all, only the ones who have traveled to the World of the Living and researched Antarctica would know of such climates. It was unsettling – almost illogical for ice to mantle the walls and generate such cold air. However, the shinigami remained in peace – leaving the task to Captain Kurotsuchi Mayuri to observe and research until further notice.

The Gotei 13 were finally at rest, as the Seireitei began engulfed with a new found coldness that lurked in every corner. Skin began to pierce in fear as beautiful lines of thin ice crawled up legs, uniting the two parts as one. Modifying their temperature as they sliced each piece of skin, devouring the flesh in the process. Screams of terror and the absence of warmth roared in the Seiretei, shinigami cried for help as the beautiful blue lines of ice devoured their very being. Blood splashed like paint as the guards of the Seireitei laid in an endless pool of blood. Leaving the Gotei 13, a numb and heartless corpse as a greeting of war.

Through the shadows, a faint laughter was heard. His steps were calm and short, and clicked because of the heel on his shoes as he walked towards the dozen heartless bodies who had no chance of resurrection.

"How bland, they didn't even try to make a fight." He observed as he walked past each and every corpse, smirking at their defeat. A path of ice forged beneath him, creating a carpet of ice formed by his reiatsu. The very presence of him was cold, shivering and devious like a snake—not even the heartless corpses could withstand his eerie demeanor.

His black hair brushed with the wind, as the long strands covering his face moved slightly with it. His eyes looked bitter and resembled a variety of blue; correspondent to the bluish colour of indigo and the compelling colour of electric blue. The skin sheltering his body mirrored the appearance of numbed skin. It was pale and distinct from any other type of skin.

"It's a shame, the Seireitei hasn't changed one bit since the last time I was here." He said as he observed the place he was once prepared to call home. Looking back, he found it sickening that the thought had even crossed his mind. But it had only made sense, at least...if he wanted to achieve his life goal.

The tip of his finger suddenly curved to write the word 'rise' causing ice to arise from the grounds of the Seireitei. An array of ice structures grew instantly at the sound of his command, blocking passageways and doors as it obstructed anything that came into it's path. Ice slithered onto the walls, eclipsing anything they could feel or reach in their sight.

A smirk quickly formed on his lips as he watched the Seireitei engulfed with his ice, extinguishing fires and freezing everything it could touch in place.

His laughter filled the air, as the entire Seireitei resembled a block of squared ice. Reiatsu coursed through his veins as a lilac colour of reiatsu surrounded him. As he gazed at the moon, his purpose was quite clear—as coherent as the moon and as radiant as his ice.

After years of hiding to acquire such power, he was finally back in the Seireitei to take what had always been his and only his. The Soul Society could freeze over into a block of ice, the world of the living could perish because of the effects of his beautiful ice, it wouldn't matter to him. He was here for one person, and one person only.

As the ice continued to spread, his laughter grew louder and louder as he could feel the chill permeating in the air. He would slaughter, kill, or eat anything that tried to block his path. The undeniable truth was, the purpose of his existence was to be with this very being and attain power so intense that no one could ever define him as 'weak' again.

The Soul Society was his enemy, and he could destroy it easily if he wanted too right now.

However, they had someone that was his, someone who he should've never let escape his grasp.

"I will find you..." He said as the ice gleamed in the moonlight. His midnight blue cape lugged behind him as his reiatsu pushed it up with the wind. Power coursed through his veins, adding energy to his already energized state. The tornado of energy enclosing his body reached the state of -90 degrees Celsius, covering the existing walls in freezing ice before obliterating them into nothing but pieces of ice. His purpose was clear, more clearer than it ever was before. He would find her, he would take her back, and destroy the Soul Society for good.

"...I will find you Kuchiki Rukia!"

* * *

 

The cold air swiftly consuming the Seireitei was quickly making it's way through the Kuchiki Manor; extinguishing all the candle lights and freezing the rooms to a temperature of -30 degrees Celsius. The rose-scented candles lit for Hisana were slowly being extinguished as the cold air found a way to slip into Byakuya's room. He seemed quite distracted, nose buried deep in a thick book he had been reading for several days. It was only the scent of the smothered fire that broke his concentration. He stared at the candles, curious of why the candles would smother on it's own. His eyes slowly landed on the picture of Hisana, staring peacefully before a draft of cold air suddenly caught his attention.

Leaving his room, he headed towards Rukia's room—thinking she may be using her Sode No Shirayuki causing the temperature to decrease. As he opened the door, he stayed emotionless as he stared at Rukia who was preparing for bed.

"Nii-Sama/Brother?" Rukia said surprised at her Nii-Sama/Brother's presence. Her shihakushō had been replaced with her white robe and was neatly folded in her hands as her knees remained bent in front of the chair she had planned on putting it on.

"Rukia." He replied as he saw Sode No Shirayuki placed in the corner. He stared at her quietly as he tried to understand, sensing no reiatsu coming from Rukia at all.

"Is something wrong?" Rukia asked as Byakuya stared at her.

There was no doubt that the temperature had decreased, but due to her reiryoku she was barely affected by the decreasing temperature. However, she did have her limits to what she could take. If the temperature continued to decrease, she would definitely feel it.

"Follow me." Byakuya instructed as he turned his back and began to walk. Rukia nodded her head before joining him in his room. Suddenly, the force of cold air quickly immersed her atmosphere. The cold rush of air coursed through her veins, causing her to shiver uncontrollably as she fully entered Byakuya's room. Byakuya quickly gave her a red blanket to warm her up before receiving his own.

"W—Why i-is it s-so -c-cold?" Rukia questioned as her teeth chattered. The blanket Byakuya gave her had little to zero effect on her as her skin slowly began to feel like ice. A dark blue blanket covered Byakuya as he tried to re-light the fire of the candles for Hisana. Rukia pushed her arms and legs together to preserve heat as the room got colder.

A jigokuchō suddenly appeared through the doorway, landing on Byakuya's extended index finger to receive the message. As the butterfly flew away, Rukia stared at him with her big purple eyes—waiting for him to speak. "The Head Captain has made an order for us to all stay in our rooms until further notice. Until then, we must take precaution and stay as warm as possible."

"What could be causing this? This hardly seems like the effects of Captain Hitsugaya's bankai." Rukia acknowledged as she stared at her Nii-Sama/Brother for answers.

"We will spend the night in this room. Retrieve your zanpakutō and personal belongings from your room." Byakuya instructed before leaving his room and Rukia all alone. Following his instructions, Rukia ran into her room—barely being able to control herself as the cold wind tried forcing her back. Snatching her shihakushō and her zanpakutō, she ran back to Byakuya's room to see the fireplace lit with fire.

"This should be able to last us through the night." Byakuya said as he laid out two portions of onigiri, katsudon, chirashi-zushi, and kamo nanban. Rukia stared at the food in surprise as her skin began to pierce from the cold. Sitting down, Byakuya set two cups of green tea as he stared at the fire.

"The food is going to get cold." He said.

Rukia's response resembled her face of shock at Byakuya's display of rations.

Her stomach suddenly released a growl of hunger, causing Rukia to slightly blush in embarrassment.

"Rukia, your reiatsu will not be enough to keep you alive. Until further notice we must take precautions on ourselves, or we will die because of the cold." Byakuya said before closing his eyes and sipping his tea. Rukia nodded her head and comfortably sat beside Byakuya in front of the blazing fire.

Devouring some of the food, she took small glances at Byakuya as his eyes remained close. Slurps of hot tea were sensed in between. However, he looked expressionless as always, not even she could tell if he was freezing just like her.

"Rukia," Byakuya said.

"Huh? Yes, Nii-Sama/Brother?" Rukia answered.

"Do not get distracted by your thoughts. It's important to eat, we do not know how significant the situation is."

"Right, I apologize Nii-Sama/Brother." Rukia said—she paused. "I'm just not used to eating in silence."

"Very well, speak if you must." Byakuya instructed.

Rukia stared, unsure of what to say or do. After all, what could she talk to Byakuya about? There wasn't too many options – Byakuya wasn't the type to engage in almost anything. If there was no purpose, his entire presence would be gone with the wind.

Rukia lowered her head, losing all interest in generating a conversation. Instead, she sipped her tea quietly as she tried to warm her numb body by pushing her legs and arms close together.

* * *

 

"Rangiku!" Captain Hitsugaya called in search of his Lieutenant. "Rangiku! Where are you?"

The order made by Head Captain Yamamoto had instantly spread around the Seireitei. All of the Gotei 13 were ordered to take precaution until further notice. As the strange climate was being consulted by Captain Kurotsuchi Mayuri, Captains were promptly notifying their Division of the matters and the possible chance of a ryoka in the Seiretei.

Captain Hitsugaya was mildly affected by the cold, using his reiatsu to relocate the strong winds to avoid freezing. His Lieutenant, on the other hand was unable to use her reiatsu to shield herself from the impending wind—it was only natural for him to worry about his subordinate at a time like this.

As he searched his office, he found traces of her reiatsu left on almost every corner of his office. He presumed it was the sake that caused his Lieutenant to be so energized in his office. Especially since he had left her with a mountain of paperwork to do

"Rangiku!" He called again. He was sure that she was still here. After all, knowing his Lieutenant's free-spirited energy and her desire to drink, he was sure she was still here—probably passed out from all the liquor. His turquoise eyes suddenly landed on his stoned Lieutenant, sleeping peacefully with absolutely no paperwork done.

His worry for her suddenly disappeared and was replaced by fuming anger of her uncompleted work.

"Rangiku!" His voice hollered at his Lieutenant. Her body suddenly rose up in a surprise, looking at her Captain who had waken her from an interesting dream.

"Captain!" She whined. "I was in the middle of a very interesting dream!"

"I'm afraid your dream has no concern to me." Captain Hitsugaya replied at the dormancy of his Lieutenant. "Why isn't the paperwork done? I specifically told you to finish those stacks and put them on the shelf."

"You told me that?" Rangiku replied in a daze. Surely she should've remembered if he did, the last thing she remembered was her Captain walking out of the door—no words, no goodbyes, nothing.

He sighed, he wasn't in the mood to perform his usual arguments with his Lieutenant about uncompleted work. Instead, he regained his posture and spoke in a serious tone to gain Rangiku's attention. "Never mind, that's not the point. We've received orders from Head Captain Yamamoto regarding the cold climate that has been engulfing the Seireitei. There has been a suspicion of a ryoka patrolling the area and affecting our change in climate. Nothing has been confirmed as of yet however, we've been told to take precaution and stay as warm as possible until further notice."

Lieutenant Matsumoto looked at her Captain as she reviewed what he said. "Now that you mention it, it's awfully cold in here—I thought it was your reiatsu causing your office to be so cold."

"I'm afraid not, until further notice I've called all members of the 10th Division to meet here in my office until further instructions. Rangiku, I'm ordering you to get rations and blankets to advocate us for the rest of the night." Captain Hitsugaya ordered as he stared at his window. Even he could feel the coldness sweeping in through the window and the layers of ice mantled on almost everything in the Seireitei.

"Right, I won't let you down Captain." Rangiku said before using her flash step to disappear from Hitsugaya's office.

* * *

 

As the 10th Division huddled in Captain Hitsugaya's office for warmth, the 11th Division's barracks were doing the exact opposite of orders. Captain Zaraki Kenpachi had strictly ordered his men to engage in direct combat with the ryoka. He ordered his 3rd and 5th seat officers—Madarame Ikkaku and Ayasegawa Yumichika—to lead the 11th Division in their task to find the ryoka.

"Alright men, keep your eyes awake—if you see movement, attack—if you hear breathing, attack—if you see a shadow, attack—if you sense reiatsu, attack. We are representing Captain Zaraki, we must not let any Division neglect us and our skills." 3rd seat, Madarame Ikkaku said as he scoped the area of structured ice.

"Now, now calm down Ikkaku—we're not even suppose to be out here, I doubt any Captain is contrary enough to disobey direct orders from the Head Captain. I'm sure our Division will be given accord for our bravery and capture of this ryoka." 5th seat, Ayasegawa Yumichika responded to his partner as they walked side by side to investigate.

"We should capture it in no time, this ryoka doesn't seem all that strong. I mean, ice? Who could possibly overrule the Soul Society with such a weak power." Ikkaku said as he looked at the layers of ice consuming the Seiretei.

Men from the 11th Division definitely shared the same instinct like their Captain. It was only natural after being under him for such a long while. However, the passion Ikkaku and Yumichika shared about this instinct was more prevailing than any member of the 11th Division. Ikkaku found honor—indulgence in battle. In fact, he could easily plunge into battle without worrying about his opponent's strengths or weaknesses. Yumichika, on the other hand was more insightful of his opponent's methods and cared deeply about what his Captain thought of him.

The passion of battle coursing through their veins was quite unlike others. In fact, both Ikkaku and Yumichika refused to wear something to keep them warm as they departed from their barrack—much to their Division's dismay. As they strolled down the icy pathway, Ikkaku nor Yumichika would never dare to admit if they were cold. Even if they were, they would use their honor as their warmth to help them proceed in a successful battle.

"Man, how long is this path?" Ikkaku whined as the clear pathway of ice seemed to never end.

"Be patient, Ikkaku—I'm sure we'll find something if we continue to walk." Yumichika replied.

"This ice is a real pain in the ass, we can't even run on it without slipping." Ikkaku complained as he noticed how slow the Division was walking.

"As painful as it may be, I must admit this ryoka has quite a beautiful power." Yumichika said, staring at his reflection through the crystal path. The ice enclosing them was not only sharp, but mirrored a person's reflection perfectly. Even Ikkaku's shiny bald head sparkled from the moonlight and the ice reflection.

"Ikkaku! Yumichika! Look!" Yelled a member of their Division as his eyes traveled straight ahead. The seated officers glanced in the direction of their member's finger, only to be greeted with dozens of heartless corpses.

"What the hell is this?"

* * *

 

"It doesn't look like Captain Kuchiki is coming." Noted a member of the 6th Division as he shivered uncontrollably in his shihakushō. All Divisions were reported to stay in their barracks until further instructions under Head Captain Yamamoto. In addition to that order, Captains were ordered to remain in their Division's barracks to receive information about a possibility of a ryoka and battle.

Renji Abarai, Lieutenant of the 6th Division turned to face his fellow subordinates. "Captain Kuchiki must've been ordered to stay in the Kuchiki Manor until further notice. He has Rukia with him, so I doubt he'll leave the Manor until official orders are issued."

"What are we suppose to do without Captain Kuchiki?" Asked another member who was covered in layers of blankets to create warmth.

"What do you mean? We were ordered to stay in our barracks and keep warm until news arrived. Captain Ukitake sent some rations and blankets to keep us warm due to Captain Kuchiki's absence. We'll be fine without him." Renji replied as a burgundy blanket, similar to his headband covered his body as he sat down.

With no direct orders, all he could do was sit and wait. Although, he knew he rather be outside confronting the ryoka instead of watching all this damage be inflicted on the Seiretei. There was no doubt that the ice had an extensive effect on the Seiretei. In fact, it was almost like the Seireitei was already half destroyed with the ryoka's ice.

However, the shinigami were strictly ordered not to go outside. Captain Unohana had specifically told the Head Captain about the possibility of everyone freezing to death because of the decreased temperature, followed by the illnesses everyone could face if they stayed too long. With that in mind, the Head Captain made his order to keep everyone inside to avoid hypothermia.

The Lieutenant was rendered useless in his current position and resorted to green tea and namagashi to keep him warm and occupied. He even fell back on calligraphy to keep his mind at ease until time passed. He needed someone to talk to, someone who could steal him away from boredom's grasp—Rukia was the person he needed to exclude this trending boredom.

The problem was, Captain Kuchiki didn't seem like he was leaving his Manor anytime soon. And if he was, he'd probably bring Rukia with him as well. Renji realized he was hopeless, not even the chatter of his own subordinates could make up for his loneliness.

* * *

 

Heartless—Frozen—Dead.

It wasn't the type of corpses you would see everyday as a shinigami. After all, something as brutal as a heart being slit and thrown was highly unusual to be performed by a ryoka. Lines of glimmering ice roamed deep in their eaten flesh, devouring the skin of the Shinigami's legs and body. All their faces remained numb and tinged with blue, the horror in their faces was indescribable through the eyes of the 11th Division as they stared at the corpses.

"The ryoka did this?!" A member of the Division reacted in fear. The entire Division's skin crawled as they stared at the pool of shinigami they knew. Not a single shinigami was left alive, instead they were consumed to death by lines of beautiful ice—freezing them, devouring him, stealing their once-beating heart.

"I-Ikkaku, we should leave—it's not safe to be out here, especially since we're alone." Another member said as they stared at the bodies.

"It's not safe!" Repeated another.

"We'll die if we continue!" Another said.

"Nonsense! We haven't even seen the ryoka yet. I'm not leaving until we get a decent look at the creep." Ikkaku said proudly as he calmly strolled past the dozens of bodies.

"How brutal, this ryoka sure seems like the type to fight without mercy." Yumichika observed. "However, they do seem to fight beautifully with those lines of ice."

"I don't care whether he fights merciless or beautifully, I'll tear him apart with Hōzukimaru." Ikkaku said as he made a left turn. Suddenly, a dominant reiatsu was felt roaming the skies. Both Ikkaku and Yumichika stopped, as the reiatsu resembled the pressure of 10 Captains merged into one.

Suddenly the presence of a man appeared in the skies, falling delicately to reach the grounds to face Ikkaku and the 11th Division. His very presence was icy and cold, even Ikkaku and Yumichika could feel the force of the wind as it brushed through them. Some men went flying with the wind, yelling for help as the impending wind unleashed lines of ice—which quickly slithered on their bodies.

The man known as the ryoka smirked at how easily defeated the strongest direct-combat Division was. Based on his research, the 11th Division was known for having highly skilled fighters—ones that considered battle their life and dominated in swordsmanship skills.

Ikkaku and Yumichika used their reiatsu to avoid them from being blown away. Ikkaku smiled at his new daring opponent, who seemed quite full of himself as he gazed with his indigo-coloured eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" Ikkaku asked as he pulled out his zanpakutō in preparation for a battle.

Yumichika stared at the ryoka, developing a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. If it wasn't for the sake of the 11th Division's honor, Yumichika would've immediately warned Ikkaku to retreat. However, Ikkaku was stubborn and would never run away from a battle. Yumichika's words would've been useless regardless of the situation.

"Are you short of hearing or what? I asked, who the hell are you?" Ikkaku voiced again.

The ryoka remained silent as the wind conceived by his reiatsu lightly brisked through his dark tresses as he smirked at Ikkaku. "So you don't wanna answer, fine by me."

In seconds, Ikkaku leaped in the air—charging at the ryoka with no strategy at all.

"Grow/Extend Hōzukimaru." Ikkaku said as he attacked the ryoka who casually blocked Ikkaku's impending attacks with his right arm. The determined Ikkaku continued to attack the unnamed ryoka as he attempted to wound his shoulder. However, his attack was countered and by the rise of the unnamed ryoka's hand, a strong and unbearable force of cold air headed towards Ikkaku. The lines of ice unleashed themselves quickly to grab Ikkaku's hand.

"Bloom, Fuji Kujaku." Yumichika commanded.

Using his zanpakutō, Yumichika sliced the lines of ice before they could reach Ikkaku. The unnamed ryoka smirked immediately at Yumichika's bravery as the lines of ice regenerated into one again. Yumichika's eyes widen as the lines of ice movements became faster. Ikkaku used his Hōzukimaru to chop the lines of ice once again, causing Yumichika to release a breath of relief.

Ikkaku stared at the unnamed ryoka as he continued to stare at them with the same expression.

"I must admit, you have quite a beautiful technique. However, your attacks are ugly and for that very reason I cannot spare your life." Yumichika said before charging towards the ryoka. Using Fuji Kujaku, Yumichika continued to attack with his four blades, storming with power to attack the unnamed ryoka.

The unnamed ryoka used his right arm as his sword and shield, barely getting affected by the sharp end of Yumichika's sword. In one swing, Yumichika's attack was countered like Ikkaku and was pushed away by the dominant force of the unnamed ryoka's cold wind. The lines of ice unleashed themselves again, charging at Yumichika with triple the speed it had before.

As the remaining 11th Division began charging at the ryoka, each and every one of them collapsed before they could make contact with the ryoka. The reiatsu he harbored was too cold for the shinigami to handle. Causing each of them to collapse on their knees and faint to feel the frigidness of the ice beneath them. Yumichika felt the lines of ice make collision with his already numbed skin. The lines of ice began pushing their way into Yumichika's skin, causing his eyes to widen as he felt his flesh being pinched by the ice.

"Yumichika!" Ikkaku called as he watched the lines of ice slither onto Yumichika's skin.

"Bastard." Ikkaku muttered under his breath as he stared at the man in demand of his name. The same smirk tugged on his lips as his indigo eyes mirrored the sphere of the moon, staring deeply into the depths of Ikkaku's soul.

"I'm going to ask you again, what the hell is your name?" Ikkaku yelled as he charged again with Hōzukimaru. He continued to use each end of his sword as he asked for his opponent's name. His bald head glimmered in satisfaction as he felt a rush of energy overcome him.

Ikkaku laughed continuously as he proceeded to attack the ryoka. The unnamed ryoka remained as emotionless as his ice as he continued to dodge Ikkaku's attacks.

"Have you had enough?" Ikkaku laughed as he attacked like a wild man.

Yumichika grunted in pain as he stabbed his hand with Fuji Kujaku. The lines of ice shattered once again, allowing Yumichika to take the chance to breathe. He stared at Ikkaku as the ryoka continued to elude his attacks. "Ikkaku!"

Yumichika's eyes widened as he sensed the strategy the ryoka was plotting. The ryoka evaded all of Ikkaku's attacks before unleashing his reiatsu. Suddenly, the structures of ice surrounding Yumichika and Ikkaku began to unleash lines of ice. The ground made up of thin ice suddenly emerged with lines of glimmering ice—clutching Yumichika's skin and invading his body.

As his cold reiatsu released itself, Ikkaku's legs began to shiver from the cold. His whole body suddenly felt overwhelmed by the coldness, which eventually crumbled him to this feet. As his body became nonreactive, Ikkaku could feel his adrenaline decreasing.

"What the hell is going on?!" He asked.

Ikkaku's eyes widened as his body crumbled to the floor, eventually being captured by the lines of ice. He was experiencing stages of hypothermia—his body couldn't withstand the pressure of the cold, rendering his body useless. As the image of the ryoka began to fade, Ikkaku's heavy eyes forced themselves shut as he laid their paralyzed.

The man known as the ryoka stared in pleasure of his defeat—smirking insidiously as structures of thick ice rose behind him like towers. He could feel the chill soaring through the air, he could sense the defeat of the shinigami—the revolution he and his beloved would conduct and share. It was not too long until he and his beloved would finally come face to face and uphold a revolution that would change the Soul Society for good.

Slowly, Ikkaku forced his eyes open—desperate to see one last look at the ryoka.

"You said earlier that you wanted to know my name. Since you're on the verge of death I might as well make you feel honored to die knowing my name."

Ikkaku struggled to keep his eyes open as he fought to move his body. The very presence of the man before him made him feel like his bones were about to shatter—break like weak twigs on a tree. As he tried to keep his ears alive for a moment to hear the ryoka's name, he collapsed weakly onto the ground, only hearing a faint voice saying a name.

"My name is Mizuri Jushirmai."


	2. The Iced Moon Arc | Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To avoid confusion, Mizuki Jūshirmai's name is pronounced as Ju-Sheer-May not Ju-Sheer-Ma. The name Ju-Sheer-May would be spelled as Jūshirme if I were to follow the correct Japanese terms. However, the spelling of his name seemed quite abnormal to me so I altered it to be Jūshirmai instead.
> 
> I would just like to apologize for the first chapters, they may seem mundane but these chapters are created to inform you all of special information that will prove to be rather useful in the future of this story. Plus, I didn't want to rush the beginning of this arc because I felt that it shouldn't be too fast-paced. There's a lot of development of character in this story, it wouldn't make sense to write this at a fast-pace so my readers have zero understanding of what's happening.
> 
> I just wanted to point this out in this pre-note of mine because a lot of information will be disclosed in this chapter. It may not seem as action-packed as it should be, but I promise when Jūshirmai's intentions are revealed, there will be A LOT of action being written.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I loved reading all your encouraging reviews!

"Captain!" The voice of Kotetsu Isane, Lieutenant of the 4th Division exclaimed in fear. Her sliver hair was ruffled in loose tresses as her face peered at the back of her Captain with distress."We've just received word from the 12th Division regarding the casualties. Over two hundred shinigami were wiped out in a span of 2 minutes from the ryoka's reiatsu."

Her eyes looked troubled with anguish, the grey in her eyes seemed to be vanishing into nothing but a dim stone as her eyes bore into the back of her Captain.

"Is that all?" Captain Unohana Retsu asked as she stared through the window—gazing at the frozen Seireitei. Her voice sounded as calm and tranquil as always, and unaffected by the amount of casualties. Her slick and aligned hair formed a thick braid in front of her neck, cloaking her inmost secret that was entombed in her heart. The Captain stared at the scenery in front of her as her Lieutenant waited for some type of reaction, she didn't know whether she was stunned or concerned about the beautiful scenery of moonlit ice.

Billions of designed snowflakes emitted from the twilight and Scandinavian blue sky, layering the Seireitei with white crystals and a floor of ice. The view would've been breath-taking to anyone if it wasn't the impending deaths that awaited anyone who stepped outside. Captain Unohana dreaded the fact—it was something so beautiful yet so tarnished with ethereal darkness. In a strange way, it reminded her of her former self—the person she chose to eclipse and bury into the depths of her heart, the person who was still clinging onto her.

"I'm afraid not, Captain Zaraki's division was found lying dead near their barracks a short while ago. 3rd Seat, Madarame Ikkaku and 5th Seat, Ayasegawa Yumichika were reported to be numb and require immediate surgery. As for the rest of the 11th Division, majority were reported to be dead, only a minority have a chance of surviving if we perform their surgeries right now. What are we going to do, Captain?!"

Fear washed all over Isane's face like the ocean brushing on a shore, the amount of casualties made her dread the ryoka even more than before. Wiping out an entire Division—the most strongest direct combat Division along with 200 shinigami was said to be almost impossible until now. According to sources, the ryoka didn't even use his sword to wipe out the shinigami. The mere presence of his reiatsu was enough to send them all down.

Captain Unohana turned around to face her frightened Lieutenant, unsure of how to approach the situation—especially since Captain Zaraki's division was taken down. However, she knew deep within her heart that they could resist death, fight it with all the pride they had as an honorable member of the 11th Division. "Isane, we cannot risk our troops for the purpose of healing right now. Head Captain Yamamoto made an order, we must not go outside."

"But Captain—"

"Isane, there isn't much we can do right now. The ryoka must be tracked down before we can leave our barracks. As for the 11th Division, they are the strongest direct combat Division in the Gotei 13. I'm positive they can hold on to their life a bit longer."

Her order was coherent enough for Isane to understand. She was too loyal and honest to deceive her Captain's orders nor to ever defy her in any way. It was her sense of obedience that stopped her from protesting or even deliberating the fact. She wasn't a bold and determined person like Lieutenant Kuchiki or a buoyant and spirited person like Lieutenant Matsumoto, she was different. But strangely, she wouldn't have it any other way.

Isane nodded her head as her body slightly shivered—feeling completely helpless.

* * *

 

"Why is it so cold in here?" Asked the flushed Captain of the 8th Division as he sat up. A yawn escaped his lips as his sugegasa straw hat emitted a shadow on his face. His scruff looked trimmed and thorny as always, similar to the touch of a rose branch and it's thorns. Over his shihakushō and haori was his exclusive accessory—his flowered kimono—that draped over his uniform and added to his flamboyant character. The 8th Division had set up a celebration in honor of their Captain—leading to irrational jokes, coloured cheeks, and the aura of sake breathing out of each shinigami's mouth. The Captain known as Kyōraku Shunsui was completely drunk. One drink lead to another, leading the Captain to fall victim to his usual pleasure.

His Lieutenant known as Ise Nanao stared at her Captain in enmity. The moonlight reflected the oval shape of her glasses as she used her index finger to push her glasses up her nose. "Nanao? What's wrong with you?"

Nanao couldn't help but scoff at her Captain's negligence as he stared at her blankly. Looking out the window, he met an unexpected image of the Seireitei. Ice was mantled on every wall as the wind whistled loudly – breathing heavily on the glass window. The moonlight mirrored the sparkling ice, depicting the Seireitei as an arctic scenery of ice.

"How long have I been asleep?" The Captain asked as he stared back at his shivering Lieutenant. It hadn't taken him long to notice that her azure-purple eyes were starting to lose it's colour. It was almost as if they were painted with the darkest of grey and jaded as they bore into his. He also noticed how her customary features had changed, her hair that was pinned up was barely able to hold in it's position. Strands of her black hair seemed to be falling out, scattered but appealing at the same time. Her right bangs remained tucked behind her right ear though her skin looked pasty and frail. "Nanao, are you alright over there?"

The Captain stared at the Lieutenant he knew for so long, he had never seen her once in such a state. She looked cold and vulnerable as a blanket wrapped her body over her shihakushō as she trembled.

The Lieutenant didn't know what was worse; her Captain or the cold. She growled under her breath as she pushed her body closer together to suppress the wind. As a familiar pink kimono capped her body, she stared at her Captain with a faint blush appearing on her face.

The jigokuchō that had managed to deliver the orders to each and every barrack had suddenly flown in once again. As the butterfly delivered the message to Captain Kyōraku, Nanao stared curiously as she tried to maintain warmth in the process.

"Old man Yamamoto has called an Emergency Captain Meeting. All Captains are reported to meet in the Captain Assembly Hall to discuss what we should do about this weather." He announced as he retrieved a blanket for himself.

"Nanao, meet with the 8th Division and try to stay warm, alright?" He ordered as he looked at his trembling Lieutenant.

"Yes Sir." Nanao said as she nodded her head. The Captain disappeared, leaving Nanao to tremble as the pressure of the air increased.

Captain Kyōraku escaped his barracks to feel a cold surge of wind and stomp onto cracked ice. His zōri and tabi exposed his skin to the shards of crazed ice, instantly sending a cold stream up his spine. His body shortly began feeling numb after a few seconds in the wind. The Captain wisely flash stepped his way to the 1st Division barracks as the emergency meeting was about to commence.

Lined up in two rows, all the Captains of the Gotei 13 stood straight as they waited for the meeting to initiate. Captain Suì-Fēng, Kuchiki Byakuya, Zaraki Kenpachi, Muguruma Kensei and Hitsugaya Tōshirō wore their usual attire in respect to their position and honor. While Captain Ukitake Jūshirō, Unohana Retsu, Hirako Shinji, Komamura Sajin, Kyōraku Shunsui, Ōtoribashi Rōjūrō, and Kurotsuchi Mayuri wore a thick blanket in addition to their attire.

"I now call this Captain meeting to order. Captain Kurotsuchi, disclose your findings." Head Captain Yamamoto ordered as the Captain of the 12th Division stepped out of the line.

"I've analyzed a sample of the ice that has been mantling the walls. It seems to have a protective barrier of cold air that prevents it from liquefying in warm temperatures. Apparently, the ice used to surface the Seireitei is unable to modify into a liquid even without the atmosphere of humid temperature. The cold barrier instantly freezes any object that comes in contact with the bound and is only summoned when force or heat is sensed." Captain Kurotsuchi explained.

"What are you saying? Do you mean that we can't destroy the ice?" Captain Hitsugaya asked as he stared at the Captain of the Research and Development Institute.

"It appears so, however that is not the only thing I've discovered." Captain Kurotsuchi said before he began to speak again. "The ryoka appears to be a soul that wields an ice and snow zanpakutō."

Captain Hitsugaya was quick to react at Captain Kurotsuchi's words. The man who was usually painted with makeup stared at the Captain, as his golden-coloured eyes met an ocean of turquoise.

"Another ice and snow zanpakutō? That's impossible, there is only two zanpakutōs that currently wield the power of ice and snow in the Soul Society. How could there be another one that we are unaware of?" Captain Hitsugaya asked.

Captain Hitsugaya's turquoise eyes remained wide as he tried to comprehend the situation. Zanpakutōs based on earth elements were the most complex zanpakutōs to achieve and control. Elements such as wind, fire, and ice required extreme concentration and an immense amount of skill to be able to control it's power. A shinigami who wielded an element-based zanpakutō was most likely to take decades to achieve it's shikai and it's bankai because of how indomitably it was connected to earth's sources. Element-based zanpakutōs are so uncommon for shinigami that there are only six people in the Gotei 13 that are able to wield element-based zanpakutōs.

Head Captain Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryūsai and Lieutenant Hinamori Momo both possessed a fire-based zanpakutō. Captain Muguruma Kensei possessed a wind-based zanpakutō. Lieutenant Matsumoto Rangiku possessed a sand-based zanpakutō and Captain Hitsugaya Tōshirō and Lieutenant Kuchiki Rukia both possessed an ice and snow zanpakutō.

Former Gotei 13 members like Captain Aikawa Rabu and Amagai Shūsuke both wielded a fire-based zanpakutō. While former Lieutenant of the 13th Division, Shiba Kaien wielded a water-based zanpakutō.

"I was able to do some research regarding element-based zanpakutō. Unfortunately the only users listed in our database were Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Kuchiki. They are the only wielders of ice and snow zanpakutō and have been the only wielders of an ice and snow zanpakutō for over 50 years. The only other person listed as a wielder of an ice and snow zanpakutō is Sōjirō Kusaka, the shinigami that wielded Hyōrinmaru." Captain Kurotsuchi explained.

"If there is no source of any other user, is it possible that the ryoka has another source of power?" Captain Hitsugaya asked.

"I'm not too sure, Nemu has conducted a study to compile all the facilities of the ryoka. But I'm afraid the information will not be dispatched so quickly. Most of our monitors are completely frozen and are unable to be used." Captain Kurotsuchi said as he recalled his own struggle. "However, there is one piece of information I can certainly guarantee: the ryoka is a shinigami and wields an ice and snow zanpakutō."

The Captain Assembly Hall remained silent as the Captains tried to comprehend the situation. The Head Captain kept his eyes closed as he, himself tried to come to a conclusion. Captain Unohana opened her eyes and stepped out of the line to report the awaiting death of the 11th Division.

"I know we have a lot of questions regarding Captain Kurotsuchi's research however, I must tell you that the 11th Division has encountered the ryoka and must be treated immediately if they want to live." Captain Unohana spoke up as her soothing voice became laced with plague. The report made by Lieutenant Kotetsu had easily slipped into Captain Unohana's mind as the discussion regarding the ryoka was slowly coming to a conclusion.

"Captain Zaraki! I sent an order for every division to remain in their barracks. Was that order not clear enough for you?" The Head Captain's bitter and hoarse voice spoke in the Captain Assembly Hall. The old man's face looked wrinkled in enmity as he waited for the Captain to reply with an answer.

"What's the point of hiding in our barracks like cowards? I say we fight and destroy the enemy before he can mount any attacks on anybody else! Hiding like cowards only makes us look weak and afraid." Captain Zaraki replied using his barbaric intentions to conceive a reply.

Captain Unohana sighed at their situation. The 11th Division couldn't be saved if they were unable to leave their barracks and expose themselves to the perilous climate. By now, she suspected that their body was at it's primary limit and would shut down in no less than ten minutes if they weren't treated.

Saving the 11th Division could result in their own casualty and could convey in the end of the Soul Society.

"Captain Kurotsuchi..." Captain Unohana said as her gaze landed on the psychopathic scientist. Her voice was laced with displeasure, but remained as tranquil as a bundle of doves. The relationship between Captain Unohana and Kurotsuchi was brimming with tension, neither one liked each other's presence or cared for each other's existence. Regardless, the two Captains were still forced to cloak their discomfort as their eyes gazed at each other.

"I was wondering if you were capable of constructing a barrier, similar to the ryoka that could produce fire to keep all the Divisions warm. If we could design a barrier that is adequate, all Divisions could proceed the war time procedure immediately and help the 11th Division." The Captain of the 4th Division said. Her idea was something that would never cross Captain Kurotsuchi's mind. It was too simplistic and an insult to his ingenuity. Regardless, that seemed to be the only plan the Gotei 13 could devise at a time like this. Leaving Captain Unohana's idea their only option and a smart option as well.

The Head Captain remained silent as he came to a conclusion to their current situation. Captain Unohana, Hitsugaya, and Kurotsuchi remained outside of their lines as they waited for the Head Captain to announce his orders. "All Captains remove your haori and present to Captain Kurotsuchi immediately."

The old man's eyes slightly opened as he paused before delivering his final orders.

Each Captain stared at the Head Captain, waiting for further orders and an explanation. "Captain Kurotsuchi, you will initiate the barrier of fire immediately while all Captains report to the Research and Development Institute. All Lieutenants and 3rd Seats should lead their Division and initiate the lock down procedure. I am requesting Lieutenant Abarai from the 6th Division and Lieutenant Kuchiki from the 13th to investigate the ryoka's connection to the Soul Society. In their absence, the 10th Division's Lieutenant Matsumoto will lead her division along with the 13th and Lieutenant Kira will lead his along with the 6th. You are dismissed."

Using shunpo, the Captains of the Gotei 13 vanished from the Captain's Assembly Hall, as the jigokuchō escaped to inform the shinigami.

* * *

 

A stack of thick books constructed a building beside Lieutenant Kuchiki's side, as the faint fire was slowly being smothered by the cold. The cyclone of air managed to slip between the creases of the thick books, freezing the pale hands of Kuchiki Rukia.

"Found anything yet?" Said the crimson-haired Lieutenant as he threw another book into a scattered pile.

"Not a thing. According to these books, there's never been a shinigami that wielded such a powerful ice and snow zanpakutō. If he really was a shinigami, wouldn't his powers be more widely acknowledged?" Rukia said as she skimmed through the pages and pages of the element-based zanpakutō history.

Renji sighed as a yawn escaped his lips. "I don't know, but he sure wields a powerful zanpakutō. I've never seen a zanpakutō that was capable of inflicting so much damage."

"Apparently, he defeated the 11th Division with his reiatsu alone. Imagine all the destruction he could cause for the Seireitei." Rukia said as she closed another thick book. The sallow hand of Kuchiki Rukia reached out to grab another book from her chosen pile, receiving a book titled Element-based Zanpakutō, A History of Destruction.

"I feel so goddamn useless!" Renji asserted as the thought of the 11th Division's defeat lingered in his brain. Lieutenant Kuchiki stared at her childhood friend, watching him pound his fist against the Patagonian walnut desk in frustration. "Ikkaku and Yumichika need our help right now and we can't even step outside without freezing!"

The building of books shook from the force of the shaking desk, as Renji stood up and pushed his chair back. "I understand that you're worried, but we can't do anything reckless until Captain Kurotsuchi creates a barrier around every Captain's haori. Until then we're rendered useless."

The soft and comforting voice of his friend calmed his enmity as he sat back down and retrieved another book. "The best thing we can do right now is follow the Head Captain's orders. Once we get enough information to report, we can investigate the matter as Lieutenant Matsumoto and Kira handle our Divisions."

Her voice sounded promising as she opened the book of element-based zanpakutōs and read the passage out loud. "Element-based zanpakutōs are dynamic zanpakutōs that are based on primary elements that are a part of the earth. Element-based zanpakutō are designed and born according to their wielder's mental and physical stamina and personal capabilities. Elements such as fire, ice, wind, sand, and water are common element-based zanpakutōs that are wielded by a shinigami that shares a connection with the earth's natural environment. The first element-based zanpakutō was wielded by Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryūsai, a fire-based zanpakutō named Ryūjin Jakka. Element-based zanpakutōs are extremely powerful, and can embody more than one capability in their shikai and bankai. The amount of capabilities can increase, depending on the wielder's stamina and reiatsu. The amount of element-based zanpakutō are limited in the Gotei 13 and have been ever since the creation of the Soul Society. The abilities of element-based zanpakutō are theorized as the reason of destruction in the Soul Society. Which is why element-based zanpakutō wielders are restricted from a ¼ of their reiatsu in battle, to avoid any annihilation of the Soul Society."

"So you're telling me, that this ryoka has more abilities because he wields an element-based zanpakutō?" Renji asked as he tried to confirm with Rukia.

"It appears so, and it seems like he's using his full strength. Lieutenant Matsumoto, Hinamori, and I were restricted from using our full reiatsu during battle, and were told that if we were to deceive orders we would be convicted and executed. Even without a bankai we were restricted, which proves that the Soul Society is quite worried about element-based zanpakutōs." Rukia said as she shared her knowledge.

"I don't blame them after hearing this. The problem is that we have no information on a shinigami that wields another ice and snow zanpakutō. Has there ever been anyone executed for releasing their full reiatsu?" Renji asked as he stared into the violet eyes of his childhood friend.

"I'm not exactly sure, I checked some reports regarding executions in a 50-100 year period. None of the executions were based on any shinigami violating the element-based zanpakutō law. The only thing I could find regarding a zanpakutō was an execution that was suppose to be enforced but was cancelled because of the shinigami's disappearance." Rukia said as she closed another book.

"Disappearance?" Renji asked with his voice laced with concern.

"I'm afraid so, apparently this shinigami was convicted for the theft of a Captain's zanpakutō. The report doesn't classify the type of zanpakutō, however it does mention the name of the shinigami that committed the crime." Rukia said as she looked through another book.

"That's it!" Renji said as he stood up with an encouraging face. His eyes glimmered with accomplishment as he lightly grabbed Rukia's arm as he urged her to follow him.

"Renji..." She said curiously as the crimson-haired shinigami lead her outside.

"Renji." She repeated again as they continued to walk.

"Renji! Can you at least tell me what you're thinking?" Rukia asked as the colour of her cheeks began to hue with red from the cold.

Renji didn't reply, knowing that Rukia would eventually figure out what he was planning to do. After all, she was quite intelligent and far more advanced in logic and ideas than himself. Rukia stared at her partner and she wondered what he could possibly be thinking.

Suddenly, she felt Renji's arm shiver as the cold exhaled on his skin, creating goosebumps to rise and settle into his skin. While Rukia settled with the blanket Byakuya had given her in the Kuchiki Manor, Renji was coated with three layers of blankets, that were clearly not providing him the warmth he needed. Rukia had sufficed with the blanket and her reiatsu quite fine, and she knew it was the presence of her reiatsu that was making his body colder.

In a swift action to provide warmth for her friend, the blanket Byakuya had given her was removed and placed on the body of her crimson-haired friend.

"Rukia! Put this on before you freeze to death!" Renji said as he attempted to remove the blanket she had placed on his body.

"Renji, it's alright. My reiatsu is enough to keep me warm." Rukia said as she moved the blanket further up his body.

"Rukia, I'm fine – really." Renji continued to debate as he stared into the plum eyes of the Lieutenant.

"Fool!" Rukia said before slapping him on his face. "I told you I was fine! My reiatsu is the one causing all this cold air to make you feel cold. Similar to Captain Hitsugaya, I am able to endure the cold because my reiryoku is naturally cold air."

Renji stared at her, he wasn't going to let her waste her reiatsu to keep herself warm. He wasn't the type of person to think of himself before he thought of others, especially when it came to Rukia. Renji removed the blanket and attempted to place it back on Rukia before his hand was slapped away.

"Renji! I told you I was fine! If you don't wear that you might collapse from hypothermia." Rukia argued as she pushed his hands away. She crossed her arms as she looked up to meet the eyes of Renji.

"Rukia I'm fine!" Renji argued.

"No, you're not!" Rukia replied back.

"Yes, I am!"

"Renji, you're freezing!"

"I told you I was fine!"

"You're lying!"

"Am not!"

"Rukia!"

"Renji!"

"Take your goddamn blanket!"

"I don't want it!"

"Idiot!"

"Imbecile!"

Rukia's angered eyes slowly faded away as she grabbed the blanket out of Renji's hand and neatly folded it before relocating it into the space between her chest and her arms. Renji looked at her in confusion as she started to walk without him. He quickly followed as silence engulfed them.

Rukia lead him out of the Shinigami Library District as a powerful wind attempted to blow her petite body away. She remained vaillant as the dusky clouds above her began to coil as if a tornado was forming in the sky. Shades of gray accumulated as they swirled like a whirlpool, emitting flakes of snow to dwindle upon the Seireitei.

Renji looked up as he tried to withstand the wind that was forming in the sky. Snowflakes dashed around the Seireitei, using the wind as it's guide. The strands of hair that covered Rukia's face blew with the wind, her eyes seemed more than surprise as she stopped to stare at the whirlpool.

"Rukia." Renji spoke up as a lump of fear reared in his stomach. He stared at the petite Lieutenant as he waited for her to mount a reply.

"We shouldn't be out here, Renji. We should report back to the Research and Development Institute immediately and inform the Captains." Rukia said as she detected a powerful reiatsu that strangely made her shiver in unconditional fear.

With that said, the two shinigami used shunpo to reappear in a different location as the storm above them began.

The swimming motion of the sky made Rukia's stomach churn. Streaks of aegean and ocean blue began to whirl clockwise as the wind merged with the flakes of the snow and blew. Each snowflake that gently laid on her silky skin felt like a fine and cold knife slicing through her throat. The feeling was ineffable, it couldn't be defined nor understood by simple logic. Something about it made her feel as if she couldn't breath, almost as if she was being suffocated by two hands that were strangling her throat.

The pit of her stomach felt empty, almost as if her internal organs had disappeared and she was nothing but an empty shell. The reiatsu surrounding her was more than strong, it was immortal, unknown. It was something she never felt before, something more bloodcurdling than just a mere Captain's reiatsu.

Entering the gates of the Department of Research and Development, Rukia and Renji fleetly headed inside to be greeted with the 12th Division's 3rd seat and vice-president of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, Akon. His usual calm exterior seemed to be replaced with panic and annoyance as his eyes stared at the glitching monitor. Men wearing their usual shihakushō layered with a standard laboratory coat worked diligently as their eyes remained glued to their monitors.

Graphs of the Soul Society's weather pattern froze on each screen as each member analyzed the graphs carefully. Computers began to shut down as the security cameras glitched. Fingers typed hastily on keyboards as the members of the 12th Division tried to regain connection of all areas in the Seireitei.

Rukia and Renji stared at the members as they all seemed unaffected by the cold and more affected by the computers shutting down. Rukia suddenly remembered that Captain Kurotsuchi was in charge of creating a barrier for each Captain's haori and he most likely would've done the same to his Division to keep them operating.

The members seemed too distracted to notice Rukia and Renji's presence as they quickly worked to get the monitors running. The two shinigami noticed a light emitting beneath the door of a separate room. Suspecting it was Captain Kurotsuchi, Rukia and Renji slipped past the hysterical group of shinigami and entered Captain Kurotsuchi's laboratory to see all the Captains wearing their new haori.

"Captain!" Renji's voice yelled as he caught the attention of Captain Kuchiki who remained as emotionless as always. His slivered eyes seemed apathetic at the sight of his Lieutenant and was quick to hide as Byakuya closed his eyes. The sound of his younger sister, Kuchiki Rukia seemed to fill the room as she reported to her Captain.

"Captain Ukitake." Rukia said as she stared at her cordial and harmonious Captain. His face appeared cheerful as always as he welcomed his Lieutenant with a smile.

"Rukia, glad to see you're doing well." Captain Ukitake said as he earned a smile from his Lieutenant.

"Captain, Lieutenant Abarai and I have discovered pressing research about a shinigami that could be the possible ryoka." Rukia said, grabbing the attention of all Captains as they surrounded her and Lieutenant Abarai.

"According to our research, there was a shinigami who was once convicted of theft of a Captain's zanpakutō and was originally suppose to be exiled for his crime. However, after his punishment was placed by Central 46, he mysteriously disappeared without a trace and was never found. His status remained unknown for decades and his existence was eventually erased from the Soul Society's database of shinigami. The zanpakutō that he attempted to steal was not classified nor was the Captain's name, I suspect an inexperienced shinigami was the one to conceive this report due to it's lack of information. But it could also be the doing of the ryoka. It's an unusual case that was left unsolved and eventually was stacked in the trivial files." Rukia explained to the group of gathered Captains.

"If this ryoka wields a zanpakutō that was unrecorded in our database, I'm assuming that this unsolved case of a shinigami disappearance is linked with this ryoka. The name of the Captain and their zanpakutō was left unclassified, it's possible that the unnamed zanpakutō could be the very one we're witnessing now but with a different wielder." Renji continued.

"I suspect that the zanpakutō that was stolen from the Captain was never returned and eventually lead him to be discharged from his position as Captain. The shinigami who mysteriously disappeared, might have possibly trained with that zanpakutō until it learned it's name. Regardless of the fact that the zanpakutō did not belong to him. The fact that the Captain's name wasn't written down is quite suspicious and makes me wonder if he truly was a Captain. However, despite that fact I believe the zanpakutō he wielded was classified as the strongest ice and snow zanpakutō before Captain Hitsugaya's." Rukia said.

"The strongest ice and snow zanpakutō before me?" Captain Hitsugaya asked in confusion.

"Yes, we believe that the unnamed zanpakutō might have been the zanpakutō that was classified as the strongest of that element. I wasn't too sure until I read through the history of element zanpakutōs. Each element has a zanpakutō that is stronger than the others classified in that group. When I was reading through, I learned that when the Soul Society was created, element zanpakutōs were one of the first zanpakutōs to be wielded by Captains. They were extremely powerful and could increase based on the wielder's stamina and reiatsu. Which is why the element zanpakutō law was created to avoid an element-based zanpakutō wielder attaining the capability to destruct the Soul Society. Learning this, I realized that there must've been a shinigami that wielded the most strongest ice and snow zanpakutō before Captain Hitsugaya, strangely I found no one."

"That's when I began to suspect that the unnamed Captain may have been the wielder of a powerful ice and snow zanpakutō. The Soul Society needs element-based zanpakutōs to function, element-based zanpakutōs are natural sources that contribute to the operations of the Soul Society. In every generation, there is at least one shinigami in the Gotei 13 that wields an element-based zanpakutō. In the generation when this shinigami was convicted, the Gotei 13 had at least one wielder of every element-based zanpakutō except one, the element of ice and snow. This Captain is the only Captain that is listed without their name and zanpakutō. That's why we believe that this shinigami was after this power and stole this Captain's zanpakutō." Rukia finished as the Captains stared.

"Do you know the name of this shinigami?" Captain Hitsugaya asked the two Lieutenants as he stepped forward. The two Lieutenants nodded their heads before Renji spoke on behalf of them.

"The name of the shinigami was Shigeari Jūshirmai." Renji said.

The Captains remained quiet as they tried to recall someone of that name. Rukia turned to Captain Ukitake and Kyōraku as she waited for a reply.

"Shigeari Jūshirmai?" Captain Kyōraku said as he tried to remember a man of that name. His index finger scratched his sugegasa straw hat as he looked to his old friend, Ukitake Jūshirō who he was hoping could help him.

"Do you remember any man by that name, Jūshirō?" Captain Kyōraku asked as the image of the shinigami remained blurred. Everything the Lieutenants had said were true, there was indeed a shinigami who was suppose to be exiled before a mysterious disappearance. However, Captain Kyōraku nor Captain Ukitake could remember the face of Shiegeari Jūshirmai.

"No, not a thing. There was a shinigami that stole a Captain's zanpakutō however, I don't seem to remember his face." Captain Ukitake said.

"Strange, huh? It's almost as if he used kikanshinki to replace everyone's memories of his face." Renji said.

"No, I don't think that would be the case. If he used kikanshinki wouldn't he have permanently replaced his existence in the Soul Society? It seems to me that Captain Kyōraku and Ukitake do remember him but not his face. Destroying a few records of his existence isn't going to permanently erase it." Rukia said.

"My, my how interesting! An unnamed Captain and a mysterious disappearance of a shinigami! I must admit, you two conducted a fair amount of research." Captain Kurotsuchi said to the two Lieutenants, they bowed their heads in respect before getting interrupted by Captain Hitsugaya.

"Lieutenant Kuchiki, by any chance was there a description of this man in the report?" Captain Hitsugaya asked his fellow ice and snow zanpakutō wielder.

"Yes, but the details were quite basic and unclear. The report stated he had black hair, indigo, electric blue, or green eyes, pale skin, and a tattoo with an unknown location. I don't believe any shinigami could write a description as plain as that, it might have been switched with this report so we wouldn't have a intricate report of the ryoka." Lieutenant Kuchiki said before closing the folder that had the report crumbled in it.

"Who cares? Now that we know what he looks like, we can get a move on!" Captain Zaraki said as he prepared to leave Captain Kurotsuchi's laboratory.

"You go ahead without us and rescue your division. Captain Unohana must already be there and in need of your help." Captain Hitsugaya suggested before Captain Zaraki disappeared.

"Whatever." Captain Zaraki scoffed before leaving the laboratory. The remaining Captains continued to ponder over the name Shiegeari Jūshirmai, baffled and curious about this newly named shinigami. Kuchiki Byakuya finally opened his slivered eyes, meeting the elliptical plum eyes of his sister.

"Rukia." He called making her eyes glimmer with mirth. She stared at her Nii-Sama (Brother) as she waited for him to continue as the Captains turned their attention to Captain Kuchiki.

"In the year when I found you and adopted you into the Kuchiki Clan, there was a man by that name that was enrolled in the Shin'ō Academy. I remember his face quite distinctly since he was the reason why I found you in the first place." Byakuya said causing a small gasp to escape Rukia's lips. Everyone stared in hopes of a more detailed description as his eyes remained fixed on his sister.

"F-Found me?" Rukia asked in turmoil. The Kuchiki Clan was not a clan to be denied of their request. She had expected that one of their adherents would've conducted a search of all the residents within the Rukongai District to find her, especially since no one would've known of her existence within the Seireitei. Even so, they would've checked the Shin'ō Academy list of scholars first before anywhere else. It was strange that a person she hadn't known of had helped her Nii-Sama (Brother) to find her.

"Yes, I remember I was out walking during a night like this. There was a boy in the woods who appeared to be talking to himself and a zanpakutō. Based on his appearance, I could tell he was a student from the Shin'ō Academy because of his blue shitagi, hakama and white kosode. He seemed too distracted to care that I had easily walked past him when I was so close. He asked his zanpakutō to make him strong and be able to fight to protect his beloved. I hadn't cared too much until he mentioned your name, Rukia."

"My...name?" Rukia asked as her plum eyes widened.

"Yes, I remembered that you didn't have a last name and finding you may have been more difficult than I expected. However, after I heard your name I made Unkei conduct a search for your name in the academy's database and I found it." Byakuya said.

"So, he was a student from the Shin'ō Academy..." Captain Ukitake said as he tried to confirm what Captain Kuchiki had said. Rukia stared at Byakuya as she tried to remember someone by that name in one of her classes. Strangely, she remembered no one by that name, she didn't even remember talking to someone by that name.

"Rukia, do you remember anyone by that name?" Renji asked her as her beautiful eyes flickered to meet his.

"No, not at all. I don't even think there was a Shiegeari Jūshirmai in any of my classes. I don't remember even talking to him in the first place." Rukia said as she reminisced the days of her as a student in the Shin'ō Academy.

"Do you think you could give us more info of what he looks like Captain Kuchiki?" Captain Kyōraku asked as his wavy side bang blocked his right eye. His hand lowered his sugegasa hat as he waited for Byakuya to reply.

"The description read from the report is all I can say as well." He replied.

"Byakuya, is there any distinct features of this man you can remember? His hairstyle? Face? Colour of his eyes? The description written in the report is too basic for us to confirm that he is indeed that person. And if it is, we can confirm with the 11th Division that Shiegeari Jūshirmai is the ryoka." Rukia said as her soft voice sang in his ears. The sweetness and respect laced in her voice was something only Byakuya ever had the ability to hear. After all, she held a great deal of respect towards him and admired him more than he would ever know.

Images of the man known as Shiegeari Jūshirmai flashed in his mind. The description written wasn't too far off from his face. As he said before, he distinctly remember that man's face yet he unwillingly did not want to expose any new information.

He had long black hair. It was left down with several dark strands covering his face, similar to Byakuya's own features when his hair was left down.

His eyes were the rich colour of indigo, that could flicker and mold into an electrifying blue, which always made Byakuya question how easily they could change into a different colour.

He had pale skin, skin that was white as snow. Scarless but tainted with an interesting tattoo chiseled on his right wrist.

Byakuya remembered him. He remembered everything discretely. Even the red string he kept tied around his right wrist, above his peculiar shaped tattoo.

But for some reason he wouldn't admit it, he wouldn't say anything else but that. It was strange but unknown to Byakuya himself.

"No, that is all." Byakuya said before closing his eyes. Rukia sighed in disappointment as her eyes traveled back to the encircled Captains.

"Well, if this man is the ryoka, we must release the Divisions from the lock down procedure immediately and announce a wartime order." Captain Hirako Shinji said as his blonde bob-cut hair swayed in the wind.

"Yes, I agree. Captain Kurotsuchi was able to create blankets with the same protective barrier as our haori. Distribute it to all Lieutenants immediately and report back to your Divisions and prepare for battle, immediately."

And with that, the two Lieutenants disappeared with a box of blankets in their hands as the Captains of the Gotei 13 prepared for battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was quite an informative chapter, so I hope you all don't mind. In the next chapter, our favorite hero - Kurosaki Ichigo will finally make his appearance in this arc. And soon, the reunion (or "meeting") of Jūshirmai and Rukia will take place once Ichigo and his friends enter the Seireitei. I'm hoping to finish the third chapter soon so we can get the basic introduction out of the way and progress to the interesting part of this arc because there is A LOT of ideas I want to finally translate into writing.
> 
> Plus, once Jūshirmai and Rukia meet, everything beyond that point will be interesting and informative at the same time. There will definitely be a lot more action and development of power.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please leave a review about this chapter!
> 
> Q: Why do you think Byakuya didn't want to tell the Captains about Jūshirmai's appearance?
> 
> \- NairaRains/kagomesangos


	4. First Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please look at the Images For This Chapter by entering my Tumblr, kagomesangos and clicking the page titled The Iced Moon Arc. The images provided will help describe clothing, scenery, and the colour palette used when I define certain colours or shades. Please and thank you!
> 
> Warning: This chapter may be poorly written because I haven't re-read it or edited it properly, so I may add a few things to it later.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach—Kubo Tite does.

They froze. Motionless and muted, they stood.

Wind whispered in the air, breathing and caressing their gentle faces before leaving a crimson memory on their cheeks. A surge of cold air slithered through their spines before dividing to the other parts of their numbed bodies. Their lungs clenched—suffocating silently as the effects of the disappeared reiatsu tortured them.

"H-How?..." Rukia questioned in perplexity as her midnight blue irises stared at the emptiness ahead of her. Blackness engulfed them as the torches of fire barely constructed a flame. The aftermath of his reiatsu was more than strong or dominant, it was not the kind that was left by a mere Captain of the Gotei 13. This was...deadly, chilling, and exotically poisonous. She felt her lungs gasp for air as she stared breathlessly into the dark.

"I don't know..." Rangiku replied as she stared at the vacant path before her. A layer of scintillating ice that resembled her elliptical eyes mantled each and every object ahead of her. It was the only thing that could be seen in the absence of his murderous reiatsu. Any trace of the ryoka's reiatsu seemed absolutely unattainable in their position. His strength was too overwhelming—something that couldn't be described, only felt.

"The aftermath of his power...it's so strong. I don't understand how he could even possess such an immortal force." Rukia said as her hand left the hilt of Sode No Shirayuki. The traces of his reiatsu had faded quicker than the suffocation of her own lungs. And strangely, she was glad. Her body no longer felt weighted with pressure, instead it felt as light as a feather that soared through the sky. As for Rangiku, the abnormal frailty that had seemed to crush her bones had replaced itself with the strength that her body had always possessed - triggering a sigh of relief from both women.

"We should report this to my Captain and the others immediately. They need to know that his reiatsu from a distance alone is enough to immobilize them." Rangiku said, signaling a jigokuchō.

"Send a message to the 6th Division as well, it's faint but I can definitely feel his presence traveling north-east." Rukia added before the jigokuchō flew away—off to transfer the message she and Rangiku had conducted to all the divisions, specifically the 6th in terms of Rukia's suspicion.

Lieutenant Abarai walked several steps behind his Captain as the rest of the division, followed. He tried carefully not to slip on the ice beneath him to avoid any type of embarrassment in front of the 6th Division's Captain—Kuchiki Byakuya. His skin was numb—bitter and surfaced with goosebumps running up his neck and arms. He was freezing—possibly dying and yet, he couldn't utter a single word under his Captain's watch.

The red-haired Lieutenant stared deep-in-thought at the icy ground, thinking of none other than his childhood friend who was somehow associated with the ryoka. Tracing his memories, he never once met someone by the name Shiegeari Jūshirmai in the Shin'ō Academy. And if he had, he would've remembered. Most importantly, if Rukia had, wouldn't he know? It was blatantly obvious that their friendship was beyond the classification of what human's called 'best friends'. They were family—and theoretically lovers in his mind. And if he was honest with himself, Rukia was the only woman he ever cared for. As kids, he knew the chance of his feelings being requited were positively high. But after her adoption, he knew he had made the biggest mistake of his life by letting her go. And now he stood as her friend—best friend, but even with that position he yearned for more as he always had. The only question was, would he ever get it?

"Renji." Byakuya's voice called as he took notice of his Lieutenant's posture and distant face.

"Renji." He repeated again with a hint of annoyance in his raspy voice. He stopped walking, his body was now turned to his Lieutenant who seemed too lost in his own world to notice the division had stopped.

"Renji." He repeated for the final time as he waited for a reply.

"Lieutenant Abarai, Captain Kuchiki's calling you." A member from the 6th Division said that caught his attention. He instantly looked up at his Captain, taking notice that everyone had stopped.

"Yes, Captain?" Renji replied.

"Do not get distracted by your thoughts, you must prepare yourself for anything." Captain Kuchiki advised before turning around.

"Right, sorry Captain." Renji apologized.

Suddenly, a jigokuchō was spotted flying wildly in the sky—struggling to suppress the cold air that challenged its strength. Captain Kuchiki extended his index finger for the butterfly to gently land on his pale skin. He silently listened to the message the insect had transferred before voicing a message that was inaudible for Renji to hear. The jigokuchō listened patiently before flying away, leaving Lieutenant Abarai and the 6th Division clueless.

Byakuya's back remained turned to Renji and his division as he spoke. "Lieutenant Matsumoto wanted to inform us that the ryoka's reiatsu can cause immobilization within a far distance."

"Is that all?" Renji questioned as he stared at the back of his Captain. Byakuya had voiced a reply—which was highly unusual since Lieutenant Matsumoto was not necessarily on Captain Kuchiki's bad or good side nor did she hold any significance to him. Byakuya paused. He mentally contemplated whether he should alert his Lieutenant that his sister sensed the reiatsu in their direction or leave the responsibility to Lieutenant Matsumoto. With such little time, he spoke the truth.

"Rukia sensed the presence of the ryoka's reiatsu heading in this direction. Along with Lieutenant Matsumoto, she wanted us to take caution since his reiatsu can immobilize our body." Byakuya said causing a certain spark to shine in his Lieutenant's eyes.

So, she was worried about me. "Oh—is she—you know, alright?" Renji asked unsure on what to say in his response.

Byakuya slightly turned his head so he could view his Lieutenant from the corner of his right eye. "Rukia is fine. She simply wanted to inform us to be careful—that is all."

The Captain looked forward and began to walk, evaluating the new information delivered by Lieutenant Matsumoto and his sister along with a silent death threat upon his red-haired Lieutenant. He had immediately voiced a message in return to his sister, fully aware that she was without a barrier-type blanket and was left alone with the unfavorable (in his opinion) Lieutenant Matsumoto.

His message was something along the lines of safety, precaution, and most importantly concern. He was knowledgeable enough to know that she could survive in this wintry climate – it was apart of her very soul—Sode No Shirayuki, an ice and snow zanpakutō—however, precaution was necessary. The ryoka was already proven to produce unusual ice that could not simply be challenged with its weakness, fire. He feared that depending on her reiatsu alone would lead to catastrophe if the cold climate was somehow able to slip past it. Not to mention, the ryoka's reiatsu was proven to be beyond the Captains of the Gotei 13. Based on her interaction with his reiatsu, it seemed that her capabilities of ice were limited in comparison to the ryoka's. Byakuya took note of everything—his concern for her could not be ignored, but it could be hidden as he wished.

"T-Tōshirō?" The sweet and fragile voice of Lieutenant Hinamori Momo called in the cold room that was illuminated by an electric blue light that flared from the glass window. Her white barrier-type blanket warmed her petite frame as she peaked through the door. Captain Hitsugaya had his back faced to her, staring at what seemed like his inner world. Hearing the sound of his childhood friend summoned his turquoise eyes and a look of concern.

"Momo, you shouldn't be here—Captain Hirako told you to stay with the 5th Division." Captain Hitsugaya said as he took a glance at her appearance. She's cold, Captain Hitsugaya acknowledged as she walked into the room. The blanket protected her arms and upper body from the cold, but was hardly any aid to her legs or her frosted face.

"Why are you here, Tōshirō?" She asked, causing a small wave of surprise to gleam in his eyes. He immediately looked away causing the Lieutenant to step forward in an attempt to receive a realistic answer. Her voice sounded frail, but her eyes were challenging. That simple feature of challenge and recovery made Tōshirō's heart feel weighted with guilt to not respond truthfully. He turned around—unable to face her.

"That's not important. Staying close to me is only going to make you colder, you should return to your division." Tōshirō said. He kept his eyes on the scene in front of him, unable to meet her eyes that bore into his back.

"But, Tōshirō—"

"Please, return...I—I don't want to talk about it right now, that's all." His tone got softer towards the end of his reply. He couldn't speak with such grimness and maturity around someone he had promised to protect and grew up with as a friend. In the end, she had surrendered to his wishes just as he had surrendered to her voice. She looked at him longingly as he continued to stare at the Seireitei before him.

"The 11th Division...they have confirmed that the ryoka is Shiegeari Jūshirmai." Momo said, filling the silence with her affectionate and soft voice. She didn't want to leave, but in respect to his wishes she knew her departure was necessary. She didn't know if saying the recent news was a proper farewell, but she wanted a response from him—one that was truthful enough for her to leave in peace.

"I know, Lieutenant Hisagi informed me before he left with his division." Tōshirō responded.

"O—Oh, aren't you going to join Rangiku?" Momo asked in an attempt to continue their conversation.

"She'll be fine, Lieutenant Kuchiki and the 13th Division are with her along with mine." Captain Hitsugaya said as the moon mirrored itself in his eyes. "And...I'm afraid I am of no use to them as of right now."

Momo stared at him as she tried to voice a response to his confession. Unfortunately, nothing came out so she prepared herself to say goodbye instead of going on any further.

"Return to your division and keep warm, Momo." Captain Hitsugaya said. His voice was as soft as a petal—gentle and caring towards her as she exited the room. Lost in his inner world, the Captain glanced at the hilt of his zanpakutō, Hyōrinmaru. 'The strongest ice and snow zanpakutō before Captain Hitsugaya's'. The words of his fellow ice and snow zanpakutō user repeated themselves in his mind.

Immersing himself into his zanpakutō's inner world was proving to be quite difficult. He called for his zanpakutō's name yet he was not transferred into the world he once saw in his dreams. He was confused. In need of the assistance of the manifested form of Hyōrinmaru but was left in disorientation. He wanted to connect with his zanpakutō, enter his inner world to ask the lingering questions that remained in his mind. But unfortunately at this time, his mind was too troubled to enter his internal realm—it was useless to even try.

"I see. Shiegeari Jūshirmai isn't going to go down without a proper fight. I don't know what his motive for doing this is, but I'm glad you both returned unharmed." Captain Ukitake said as he sat on his office chair. The Captain stared at the outdated report as the image of the ryoka remained blurred in his mind.

"His reiatsu...I just can't explain it. It's—poisonous. Every time I'm near it I feel like someone's suffocating me, as if my lungs aren't...there. Do you think it's possible for the ryoka to have another source of power? His reiatsu is clearly beyond the power of an average shinigami." Rukia said as her arms crossed.

"I don't know, but there's definitely something abnormal about it. That feeling of emptiness and frailty is just...strange. Not even a hollow feels so frightening." Rangiku said as her powder blue orbs met Rukia's and relocated to the green irises of the 13th Division's Captain.

"I agree. His reiatsu is far too strange to belong to a shinigami. For that reason, I am calling our division back. It's too dangerous to risk our division alone, even if it is conjoined. Captain Hitsugaya may have other things planned for your division, Lieutenant Matsumoto. You should return to him." Captain Ukitake ordered as he put the papers down.

"Right." Lieutenant Matsumoto said before leaving the room.

"I'll go tell them." Lieutenant Kuchiki said, preparing herself to alert the division that they were retreating until further notice. With her back turned, she walked to the door before being stopped by the voice of her Captain.

"Rukia, you should return to the Kuchiki Manor until further notice as well. You are the only person who appears to be associated with this shinigami. I don't want to risk you too if you are somehow involved with this." Captain Ukitake spoke in concern as the voice of Captain Kuchiki replayed itself in his head. 'To protect his beloved'. Who was that beloved he spoke of? And why was Rukia's name involved? Rukia nodded her head and left.

She casually strolled down the hall before making a right turn to see her division.

"We are retreating until further notice." She said, causing a wave of relief to wash over the faces of the division. They all appeared content that they weren't going to expose themselves to the cold air again, but the warrior instinct in their hearts told them it was wrong.

"The ryoka's reiatsu has proven itself to be beyond the Captains of the Gotei 13, we should all rest and stay alert until further instructions are provided." Lieutenant Kuchiki said in preparation for her departure.

"Where will you be staying, Lieutenant?" A member of the 13th Division questioned as her body was slightly turned to the opposite way.

"The Kuchiki Manor." Rukia simply said before flashing a small smile and departing in the opposite direction. Stepping outside, her feet easily slipped on the icy path—causing her to flush in embarrassment as she looked to see if anyone had noticed. Her barracks remained evacuated on the outside, with the blaring noises of her subordinates on the inside. Thankfully, no one was outside to notice her lost balance.

Turning her attention to the left, she headed towards the crystal path that lead to the direction of her home—ignoring the reiatsu that was expanding in the air. That miniature feeling of suffocation slightly troubled her as she tried to walk—mentally choking her and physically bruising her throat. Her breathing was hastily slowing down, leaving her to pant for air, even if her body was moving in a slow pace.

She was alone—an easy target who could not counter her opponent's ice because of her own ice capabilities. The clash of Ice vs. Ice wouldn't work as well since her capabilities were based on the alteration of her own body and were unfortunately the same. Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Kuchiki were of no use to the Gotei 13 as of right now. Captain Hitsugaya had acknowledged it but Lieutenant Kuchiki refused to back down. They were equally mourning the fact that they were burdening the Gotei 13. And neither one could afford to be tested of their icy soul.

As she walked, a beautiful black creature soared in the sky—suppressing the forceful wind and landing on the index finger of Kuchiki Rukia. Her Nii-Sama (Brother) had voiced a reply—advising her to stay cautious and return to the Manor, with a promise of returning to join her. She didn't bother replying. Surely Byakuya would be aware of her favorable answer. The butterfly employed its wings before flying off. Leaving her to stare at the Scandinavian blue sky, tinged with a hint of violet and grey.

Using shunpo, she flash stepped to an area closer to her home—near a region where the wilderness' presence was everywhere. A series of flowers decorated the lush green land—tsubaki, sumire, and asagao flowers coloured the land, but were visibly facing their death with icicles forming from the trees. The scent was refreshing—natural and pleasant but was nothing in comparison to the sakura trees that grew in her Nii-Sama's (Brother's) garden.

Now that she was in open air, the wind was stronger—capable of pushing her petite figure down a mountain with its challenging force. She tried to balance her body as she made her way down a miniature hill—oblivious to the fact that everything in the wilderness was turning into ice with a hint of blue. The tsubaki flowers she had spotted before were nothing more than ice—glistening with a speck of blue. The green grass beneath her was nothing more than ice along with the bark of the trees and the flowers behind her.

Rukia was visibly urging herself to get home, she had decided on this distant path to separate herself from the shinigami who were still searching for the ryoka. Her desire to reach home, lead to her oblivious state, which unfortunately would lead her to never returning as the same person she walked as today.

Suddenly, a tree branch snapped after being enclosed with ice, grabbing her attention and instantly alerting her right arm to touch the hilt of Sode No Shirayuki.

"Who's there?"

"Captain." Renji's voice said in a stern and warning tone as the reiatsu Rukia had spoken of, appeared. His hand touched the hilt of Zabimaru, preparing himself for anything as the Captain had ordered. His division followed, observing their atmosphere carefully as the feeling of suffocation engulfed them.

Byakuya's grey eyes observed silently. His hand refused to touch the hilt of his sword as he searched for the figure of the man. His division crumbled to their knees, breathing heavily at the loss of air. Fighting—breathlessly for oxygen. Byakuya suppressed the feeling with his reiatsu that challenged his strength—forcefully trying to slip into the air that he breathed and somehow close off his oxygen circulation. His reiatsu was here—but his body wasn't. The Captain took note of that as the presence of Shiegeari Jūshirmai grew even more murderous at Byakuya's release of his reiatsu. Truly it was challenging, the ryoka's reiatsu was dominant enough to obliterate a division and disperse its presence around the Seireitei. But Byakuya's was nothing more than a Captain level reiatsu—pure and strong, but unable to defeat such a large amount.

Predicting his defeat (that he grudgingly did not want to admit), his released reiatsu disappeared and with that, he quietly walked away. Lieutenant Abarai stared in confusion at his Captain's sudden retreat and instantly questioned it.

"Captain?" Renji called as he breathed heavily, causing the Captain to stop.

"He is not here, that was simply just the presence of his reiatsu. His body is somewhere else,therefore we are not needed here." The Captain casually responded before walking away. Renji arched his right eyebrow at his Captain as he continued to walk.

Did the Captain...just retreat from battle?

"Right." Renji said. "Let's get out of here." He gestured at his division as he began to walk.

Zabimaru was released—casually resting over his left shoulder with his hand resting on the hilt. The suffocation was present like a lump in his throat—clenching his lungs and slowing down his oxygen circulation. But to Renji, it strangely felt like nothing. But as he walked, he couldn't help but feel something different...something very strange, and it wasn't coming from the reiatsu surrounding him. The red-haired Lieutenant felt as if something was missing. A presence, or preferably presences—but who?

He turned around to view his division as he tried to shift the outrageous thought away. The usual chatter or heavy breathing of his subordinates seemed almost nonexistent since the division retreated from fighting the reiatsu of the ryoka. In an attempt to see if they were (jokingly) alive, he turned around—only to come face to face with an unexpected view—his division was completely...gone.

It took a few breaths and a few glances for the perception to register in his brain. But even registered, he still didn't understand what laid in front of him. He stared at the empty space before his eyes locked with an ocean of faded blue bodies—scattered and pleading for oxygen as deoxygenated blood coursed through their bodies.

Their eyes were wide open—shocked and dilated. Frost was visible at the tips of their fingers as slender lines went into their skin. Their skin was translucent—blue lines were visibly slithering all over their skin.

"C-Captain!" Renji yelled before unleashing his zanpakutō. "Now roar, Zabimaru!"

His zanpakutō sliced the remaining lines that were left outside the pool of his division's bodies. However, it served no real aid to his subordinates as they gasped for air. Captain Kuchiki's grey irises slightly widened at the perception, but his expression was quick to hide as his hand finally touched the hilt of Senbonzakura.

He analyzed his atmosphere, closing his mind and immersing himself into silence so he could concentrate. Shiegeari Jūshirmai's reiatsu was lingering everywhere. There wasn't an inch of the Seireitei that wasn't already covered with his ice and chilling presence. His physical body was intently hiding—waiting for the perfect moment to unveil his physical form, much to Byakuya's irritation. An image of the Seireitei appeared in his mind as he tried to concentrate on the ryoka's physical form. All the locations of the divisions displayed itself like a map in his mind—displaying the outline of Captains, Lieutenants, and 3rd seats that were leading their respective divisions. His eyebrows furrowed as he searched for a physical body—some type of figure that didn't belong.

The 10th Division were on their way back to their barracks, the 11th Division were being medically treated in the 4th Division's barracks, the 12th Division were in the Research and Development Institute, and the 13th Division were back in their barracks. Nothing appeared too strange for Byakuya to shunpo his way to a specific location. Every thing appeared ordinary—the divisions, Captains, Lieutenants, and 3rd seats were all the same, but it also felt different.

A memory suddenly flashed itself in his mind, replaying the night he met Shiegeari Jūshirmai.

Flashback

Plum blossoms danced in the impending winter air as the moon gazed at the population of the Soul Society. It was early spring, the plum blossoms were already blooming and the frost was gradually melting away. But the winter air, stayed. Byakuya felt his pale skin go numb after his prolonged contact with the unusual air. Not that it mattered—his heart, itself was already numb.

Several weeks had gone by since he made a promise to his late wife, Hisana. The search for her sister—who he had recently discovered was named Rukia—continued. According to the villagers, there was no one remotely similar to the features of Hisana that lived in the Rukongai District. Her being seemed almost nonexistent, after his search for her in the 78th District of the Rukongai. Fortunately, he had gotten a name. Some villagers were able to identify her features and confirm that she was indeed similar to the photograph he had shown them of Hisana. However, she was nowhere to be found—lost, or possibly dead from starvation. He only wished to stay true to his promise and adopt her as his sister, if she was alive.

He was growing impatient, but he wasn't ready to come to the conclusion that she was dead. He would search for eternity if he had too, to honor his wife's final wish.

Night had come quicker than expected, between his duties as a Captain, Head of the Kuchiki clan, and the search for his wife's younger sister, he rarely got to be alone. Even in his exhaustion, he still engaged in his nightly walks—peacefully watching sakura petals descend from the trees that surrounded him. Heading across a bridge, he entered a path into the forest—that was usually dark but tonight, was illuminated by a bright light. He decided to investigate, allowing his curiosity to get the better of him.

As he got closer to the speck of light, he realized that it was fire—burning brightly on pieces of wood. He immediately lost interest in going any further, but continued anyways—it would be a longer way back to the Manor. He could hear the fire crackling against the wood as his body got closer to the area. And soon, he could see the perception quite clearly. The fire was placed in the middle of a medium-sized circular space, with a large log in front of it and a boy occupying the seat.

He appeared to be talking to someone, or possibly, something. Byakuya couldn't sense the presence of any other being but him—strange, but he could care less. He turned his grey eyes away from the perception and continued to walk—trying to block out the boy's voice as he moved. It was proving to be rather difficult, especially since they were close in range.

"I promise, I will train long and hard to do so. I promise, I will stop at nothing to achieve all that I have planned. I promise, I will fight—take any pain or wound the universe has to offer. I promise, I will surrender my own soul to burn in Hell if she is ever in danger. But to do so, you must become my sword—fight with me, allow me to show you true power, become apart of my soul. You will not regret a single thing once we are conjoined."

Byakuya listened attentively as the image of the boy became clear. He was a student—from the Shin'ō Academy. Thick ink tresses framed his face and were illuminated by the moonlight, the standard uniform covered his figure along with a strange tattoo chiseled on his right wrist, and rich indigo eyes molded into electrifying blue whenever he gazed at the full moon.

A zanpakutō was held in his left hand, he stared at it intensely as the rusty katana stood straight.

"You are an ice-and-snow zanpakutō—powerful but in need of more. If I become your wielder I can offer you something much more greater to increase your abilities. Together, we will fight to protect her, to avenge the death of others, and to build our empire."

The boy clutched the sword tightly, visibly allowing his veins to pop on his right wrist. Byakuya mentally questioned everything the boy had said. Thinking he was nothing more than a foolish being who visibly could not understand the way a zanpakutō worked. He was more delusional than he was determined.

"We will fight to protect her—I will fight to protect her. But in order to do so, I need you to lend me your strength. I promise, in return, I will offer you anything you wish. But...I need her. We've been in the academy for almost two months now, and I promise you I will talk to her and we will run."

His voice was gradually growing quieter as Byakuya walked further away. He didn't want to listen to the boy's foolish motive or his desperation. It was saddening that he would resort to 'begging' for strength instead of attaining it. One last step and his voice would become completely inaudible to Byakuya's ears. He urged for the atmosphere of peace as he prepared himself to enter an intersection at the end of the path.

"And no one will be able to stop us because Rukia belongs to me."

Byakuya froze.

His movement, his breathing, and his heart all stopped at once as the name registered itself in his head.

That name...Rukia. That was the name of Hisana's sister.

That was the name told by the orphanage in the Rukongai District.

She was here...and alive.

At the academy.

Byakuya immediately turned around to intake a detailed description of the boy before he prepared himself to leave.

His hair—black and left down with thick strands framing his face. His eyes—rich indigo framed with thick lashes with the ability to alter at the sight of the moon. His skin—snow-like and clear, with the exception of a tattoo sculpted on his right wrist and blue veins. A red string—encircled above his tattoo—stacked in four before being knotted at the top.

She was here.

And she was alive.

Those were all the words he needed to hear before flash-stepping away.

Flashback End

Suddenly, Byakuya released the hilt of Senbonzakura as he came to the grim realization of what the ryoka truly wanted. The memories he had temporarily lost were finally coming back—the woods, the stolen zanpakutō, the execution date, his disappearance...they were all coming back and every motive had to do with the same person. Rukia.

"Take them to the 4th Division barracks and do not leave until you are instructed to do." Byakuya said with a serious tone—a tone even Renji (grudgingly) feared.

"Yes, Captain." Renji said as he picked up a member of his division from the ground. Before Renji could say anything else, Captain Kuchiki disappeared. It was evident that the speed of Renji's words alone would never be able to outrun the Captain—especially if shunpo was involved.

"Who's there?" She voiced again as her hand tightly clutched the hilt of Sode No Shirayuki.

Her plum eyes glimmered in the moonlight as she analyzed her atmosphere. Everything she had seen while walking were nothing more than ice. And suddenly, she felt as if she had immersed herself into her inner world—searching for the manifested form of her zanpakutō as icicles grew. Ice leaves danced in the air as the wind breathed on her supple skin.

She took slow, but deep breaths as the same forceful reiatsu challenged her lungs. But something was different about his reiatsu—it wasn't being released at its full extent. It was almost like he was suppressing it—just for her—allowing her to breathe without feeling suffocated.

The grass crumbled behind her—telling her his physical body was here. His distance was far, but the sound of the grass shattering beneath his feet told her he was coming. She took short breaths as she prepared herself to turn around—hand still clutched around the hilt of her zanpakutō.

The sound of his footsteps had stopped. It told her he was waiting for her to turn around and that's exactly what she did.

And in that moment, they both couldn't breath. Her eyes were amethyst but glimmered like grey—staring deeply into what appeared like indigo or iris eyes. The strand of hair that parted between her eyes matched the same thick tendril that parted between his. Her cold pale skin matched his snow-like skin that looked numb, but unbothered as the wind's breath contacted it. The moon above them, illuminated both their figures as the strands that framed both of their faces blew.

This was Shiegeari Jūshirmai—the ryoka that somehow knew her. She scanned his face breathlessly (momentarily losing herself in the process) as she triggered every memory that lived in her brain. His face was not one she could familiarize with anyone she had met in the past. It was new sighting for her, but it wasn't for him.

She stared at his figure, taking note of his clothing just as he was doing to her.

His attire resembled the uniform of a samurai warrior quite well, but were missing a few important features that she could easily identify. He wore an aegean-blue hitatare (robe), black hakama (pants), and a mauve-purple and steel-blue sode (shoulder armor), kote (sleeve armor), and tekko (handguard). He also wore a mauve-purple and steel-blue haidate (thigh guard) and kusazuri (tassets).

As for Rukia, she was wearing her standard shihakushō with her Lieutenant badge on her shortened left sleeve and her right sleeve at its normal length. She was also wearing a fingerless white tekkō which signified her so-called 'nobility' that extended above her elbows. He nearly scowled out loud as the thought of nobility lingered in his mind. A noble—an adopted noble, initially from a lower-class.

"Who are you?" Rukia voiced, valiantly—scanning the figure of the man, Shiegeari Jūshirmai.

The ryoka smirked. No fear was evident in her eyes, it was like the feeling, itself was nonexistent to her—foreign and unfelt. He made sure to choose his words carefully as he prepared himself to voice a reply.

"You haven't changed at all." He said as he took a few steps closer so they were in an audible range. A smirk was planted on his lips as the wind gusted his thick black tresses.

"I asked, who are you?" Rukia repeated as fury built itself in her eyes.

"Weren't you the one to discover the name of the ryoka that was covering the Seireitei with ice? You know my name, Rukia. So say it." He urged with his tone getting serious towards the end.

"And why should I?"

"Because you want to hear it out loud." He answered.

"Answer the question! Who are you? And how do you know my name?" She questioned. Her eyebrows furrowed with determination as she refrained herself from saying his name.

His voice was smooth and raspy—deep and casual. It was the type of voice people feared the most because of how dangerously calm it sounded. "I know your name because you are exactly the person I've been looking for."

His response caught her off guard. But she was quick to regain her stance. "And why would you be looking for me?"

"Reasons, Rukia. Reasons."

"What reasons?"

"Patience is a virtue."

"You seem to have no intention of fighting me, yet you claim you've been searching for me. What exactly can I offer you?" She asked in turmoil as goosebumps layered her skin. Her question remained. What could she possibly offer him? She wasn't the kind of person to underestimate herself but, she had nothing to offer him that would benefit either him or her.

"It's not about what you can offer to me but what I can offer to you." Jūshirmai said, causing Rukia to arch one of her eyebrows.

"And what exactly do you have to offer?" She said bitterly.

And in response, she was given silence.

All he did was stare at her. Stare, with those beautiful indigo eyes. His face was so neutral, but his eyes said more than a thousand words. Maybe he felt, breathless—maybe he felt, allured—maybe he felt, confused. Either emotion would suffice as of right now. She was here. In front of him after 50 years and yet, it felt like she never left. He allowed his eyes to rake her figure as she stood—as a shinigami.

"You've been hiding." He stated seriously before he allowed his gaze to intensify.

"What are you talking about?" She replied as she uncomfortably looked down at her body (following his stripping stare) before looking up. There was a hint of uncertainty in her voice. She could hear it and so could he. But she refused to give in to his dilated eyes. After all, she wasn't guilty for anything.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Rukia. There is no reason for you to deny it." Jūshirmai said as frustration slowly built itself in his mind.

"And what could you possibly know about me?" She questioned the man, avoiding the statement he had voiced before.

He was silent. Again. Torturing her with his silence before his eyes spoke the words he didn't want to say.

His eyes darkened. Not by a shade or colour—it was just black. His aura was almost possessive—threatening, as those same dark eyes glared.

"Everything." He replied, causing her body to flinch in response. "You're Kuchiki Rukia, Lieutenant of the 13th Division and adoptive sister of the Head of the Kuchiki Clan and Captain of the 6th Division, Kuchiki Byakuya. Initially, you were from the 78th District of the Rukongai before you entered the Shin'ō Academy and were adopted into the Kuchiki clan."

She was silent and it only encouraged him to say more.

"You died in the World of the Living and was sent to the 78th District of Rukongai with your sister, Kuchiki Hisana—who then abandoned you and later on, died. You spent your early childhood years alone before meeting the Lieutenant of the 6th Division, Abarai Renji and his friends. You then became a family with them and lived with each other for ten years before you and Abarai Renji entered the Shin'ō Academy. But isn't that the past you've been fooling yourself that only exists?"

Huh? How does he know all this? "How do you know so much about me?" She retorted to his short biography of her life.

"How, you ask? If only you could remember." He hissed.

"Remember what? Tell me, why can't no one from the Gotei 13 remember your face? What did you do to our memories?" Rukia questioned as she mentally reminded herself about Captain Ukitake's and her Nii-Sama's (Brother's) altered memories.

"I've done nothing to your memories or there's. " Her ability to not remember him was her own fault and partly his. He would never resort to something as simplistic as altering people's memories.

"Then why can't we remember?" Rukia asked.

"Because I've simply never been there." He whispered, with his strong and threatening demeanor remaining. His shoulders lowered slightly as he saw her lips part.

"Shiegeari Jūshirmai—a former shinigami who was convicted for the theft of a Captain's zanpakutō." She stated, causing a wave of surprise to flash in his eyes. "You were sentenced to death, 47 years ago, but were never executed due to fact that you had disappeared."

He scanned her thoroughly, realizing that explaining his full history would be a necessity. The Gotei 13 didn't know him. They knew nothing but his simple crime of stealing a zanpakutō. Clearly, he would have to explain everything. Rukia knew everything, but the Gotei 13...were something else.

"My name is no longer Shiegeari Jūshirmai." He informed shortly before continuing. "That name is nothing more but a disappointment to me."

"A disappointment?"

The Kuchiki Manor was silent.

Peaceful and welcoming as the sweet sakura scent engulfed his atmosphere as he walked through the garden—searching for her reiatsu, that strangely had disappeared. Sakura petals danced in the air and the wind whispered as it breathed, but the only liveliness that occupied the Manor was not there.

Byakuya headed towards her room—hoping that she was just concealing her reiatsu and that she was safely awaiting his arrival. His footsteps were at a faster pace than usual, but it couldn't be helped. He was the one who ordered her to return home and wait for him. And if she wasn't here, that only meant one thing. His assumption was correct.

The two doors parted to reveal a neat futon in the middle of the room, a silk kimono hanging on the byōbu (folding screen), a stack of books placed on a wooden desk along with a carved design of Chappy the Bunny. He stepped further into the room to see if she was there—not fully convinced that she hadn't made it back home. Her familiar sweet scent of the night flower, pipe cactus and vanilla engulfed his atmosphere—merging with the sweet sakura scent, outside. Her room was left just the way it was before the cold had seeped in.

A book titled Priestess of the Rose with an origami bookmark rested in the middle of the desk. It was a wine-coloured hardcover with the title written in a metallic gold. Byakuya stared at the book cover with a lone petal placed in the center. He stared at the sakura petal before glancing at the sudden figure that entered the room. Her maid, Kimoto Nyoko trembled as she walked in. Her face was lowered as a blanket covered her shoulders.

Her pale green eyes slightly trembled as she looked up and spotted him. "M-My L-Lord! F-Forgive me for intruding, I-I was just bringing Lady Rukia her new kimono."

"Place it over there." He commanded with a low tone as the woman shook. She bowed her head as she trembled before hastily placing the kimono on the byōbu. She prepared herself to leave the room, but was suddenly stopped by Byakuya's voice.

"Wait." He said, immediately stopping her movement by the tone of his voice.

"I-Is something wrong my Lord?" Nyoko stuttered as she turned around.

"Where is Rukia?" He questioned as the woman's frail figure stood near the doorway.

"H-Huh? My Lady isn't home, I-I thought she was with—"

"I told her to return to the Manor a while ago, are you positive?"

"Y-Yes, I'm positive my Lord. Lady Rukia isn't here." She confirmed, before worry suddenly washed over her face. "Is she h—"

Before Nyoko could finish her sentence of concern, Byakuya flash-stepped away.

"Shiegeari—my last name. That name is nothing more than a disappointment to me. " He said, causing her to immediately question the reason behind his disappointment.

She couldn't deny it—she was curious.

"My father, he was nothing more than a criminal who abandoned his son because he loved killing more." Jūshirmai explained. "But that's far from my disappointment. The name Shiegeari is a disappointment because the name, itself is weak. It's a curse, not a name."

She listened attentively, which told him she wanted to hear more.

"My father was a weakling. If he was strong, he wouldn't have abandoned me in the Rukongai District because killing was more pleasurable. I, myself have been cited as weak. By my father, the orphanage, the Shin'ō Academy, the 6th Division, and the Soul Society. They've all called me weak...and they will all suffer for it!"

His voice suddenly became louder as his reiatsu began to outline his figure and his indigo eyes became dilated. An unnerving expression suddenly appeared on his face as a sinister smirk danced upon his lips. Every thing about their atmosphere had completely changed. He was no longer calmly explaining his biography as if they were new friends chatting over tea. Anger washed over his body as the countless memories of rejection and the term 'weak' repeated itself in his head. Rukia could've sworn that he belonged to a mental asylum because of how his features had changed.

"They will all suffer!" His voice grew louder.

"All of them!" He screamed as his lips smiled.

"They will all suffer!" He repeated again as he raised his arms and laughed. He laughed sociopathically as his suffocating reiatsu began to choke her. She coughed as her knees trembled from the pressure of his challenging force. Her hands flew to her throat as she tried to find air.

Thousands of lines immersed behind him as his laughter grew louder. She continued to cough as she could see her perception fading. The image was getting dimmer and her breathing was slowing down. The pressure of his reiatsu was trying to force her petite body down, but she wouldn't allow it—even in her current state.

The lines were beautiful. They aesthetically connected with the pink sakura tree graced with ice and the lake reflecting the blue of his reiatsu. It glistened and hissed as it grew.

She was suffocating. Her heart was pounding in search for air. She was struggling—mentally crying as her lungs clenched in her chest. It initiated a pain that she never thought could be felt as her legs trembled. She forced herself to speak as she tried to breathe.

I-I can't breathe.

Her heart pounded.

S-Stop p-please.

Her lungs clenched.

I-I can't...please.

Her vision blurred.

"P-Please, stop." She begged the bleary figure in front of her as his reiatsu grew with his psychopathic laughter.

Her chest heavied.

"S-Stop it!" She pleaded as the force grew stronger.

And suddenly, his devouring lines headed towards her frame. Dashing in speed to latch onto her skin and devour her from the inside. Her faded eyes widened, but she couldn't bring herself to do anything as her mouth parted to receive air.

"S-Sode N-No Shirayuki." She called as she released her final gasp and her eyes rolled back.

S-Sode N-No S-Shirayuki...Please...Dance.

And with those final words, pink sakura petals encircled her frame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This story is also available on FanFiction.net which has chapters up until 10 for this story.
> 
> Rukia's Scent
> 
> I know the night flower named pipe cactus hardly sounds sweet or even attractive but, the flower itself is beautiful and its description matched Rukia completely. Its real name is Dutchman's pipe cactus and it's a rain forest plant. It is known as Queen of the Night and is very fragrant. They are large white flowers that only bloom at night, which symbolizes Rukia as the white moon and Queen of the Night. To view a picture of the flower, check Images For This Chapter.
> 
> Images For This Chapter
> 
> Jūshirmai's Attire—Colour Palette (Blue and Purple)
> 
> Jūshirmai's Attire—Samurai Warrior Anatomy
> 
> Jūshirmai's Hair—Similar to Byakuya's hair when left down.
> 
> Rukia's Scent—Dutchman's Pipe Cactus Flower
> 
> Scenery—The Sakura Tree and The Blue-Reflected Lake
> 
> Jūshirmai's Voice
> 
> Naraku's voice from Inuyasha (Dub)
> 
> —NairaRains/kagomesangos

**Author's Note:**

> Before I begin this introductory author's note, I'd like to highlight the fact that this is NOT an arc that is solely based on Kuchiki Rukia. Yes, I am in love with her character and the personal relationships she shares however, this is not an arc that will be solely based on her.
> 
> Anyways, welcome to this new arc titled The Iced Moon! This is an arc I created that occurs after The Lost Substitute Shinigami Arc (also known as the last arc shown in the anime). This arc will include a lot of elements that I felt were missing from the anime after the 17 month period. I can't say too much without giving out information so I will leave my small introductory here.
> 
> Please be aware that this arc will include spoilers from the arc The Thousand Year Blood War from the Bleach Manga, so if you haven't read the Manga please let me know and I will make sure to write a pre-author note for each chapter that includes spoilers from the Manga.
> 
> I want to thank you all for reading and I hope you stay to read more. There's a lot of character development you will see during this arc and hopefully it will satisfy you plot-wise and relationship-wise. Keep in mind that this arc is like any other arc that has ever occurred in the manga or anime. This arc will not be solely representing relationships I like - all interactions between characters are solely based on what I believe should happen.
> 
> [Originally posted on FanFiction.Net)  
> \- NairaRains/kagomesangos


End file.
